


There's Nothing Sure In This World

by jmtorres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Secretly Married, Trope Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope fic - the one where they got married in Vegas and Scott can't believe Stiles didn't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Sure In This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmarycontrary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mmarycontrary), [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/gifts).



The Vegas trip is really nice. Stiles and Derek get his dad pretty drunk and talk about the nature of love and his dad plays with his ring and starts talking about missing his mom and Stiles tells him it's okay to be happy, she'd want them to be happy, and then they all go swimming in the hotel's fucking enormous pool, which is warm even at one in the morning, and still populated with people in skimpy swimsuits. 

Derek paid for their suites, NOT connecting, thank you, on totally different floors to prevent any naked hallway awkwardness, so they deposit Stiles's dad on the seventh floor before going up to the twelfth and testing out all the jacuzzi functions, because what's the point of paying and arm and a leg for a room with a sunken jacuzzi instead of a bathtub if you don't see what the fuss about pulsating jets is. 

In the morning there's the thing, the one they went on the trip for, and his dad gets all emotional, and Stiles gets all emotional, and they hug a lot, everybody hugs everybody, even Derek ends up hugging Deaton, and like, sure Deaton is supposed to be the Hale family advisor but he's really bad at advising and Stiles was not really expecting the family part of that to turn out to be relevant either? Derek follows up with awkward are-we-backslapping-or-like-actually-embracing? hugs for Stiles's dad and Stiles balks at hugging Deaton and Stiles and Derek peace out because realms of weirdness unexplored and the spirit of discovery is dead. 

They go see a show and eat well and gamble a little (Derek's money, again) and Stiles at first pretends to be James Bond and then it turns out he doesn't know how to bet so he pretends to be Tony Stark instead. Derek thinks he's funny, Stiles knows, because the corner of his mouth twitches up, and also because he keeps giving Stiles money. 

Eventually they go home and life goes on except for how Stiles starts spending the night at Derek's a lot more and making noises about moving out. His dad tells him he always has a home with him and Stiles replies that he KNOWS that but privacy, and boundaries, and oh my god, dad. 

Then one day Scott demands to know why Stiles didn't invite him to the wedding. Or tell him that the wedding happened. Stiles blinks a few times and says he wasn't in charge of the invitations? Or announcements? Basically he was in charge of booze, and he's pretty okay with that. And that it was a really small ceremony and he's not sure Scott's relationship with either of the grooms qualified him to be there-- 

And Scott says, aren't we BROS, Stiles, I thought I was gonna be your best man some day, what the hell are you talking about qualified. 

And Stiles says, dude, do you think I married Derek 

And Scott says, you practically live with him now! And Allison had to point out to me about that weekend in Vegas, and look, just tell me it was a dumb spur of the moment thing and I'll forgive you for not telling me before you did it, is that why you've been keeping it a secret, because you didn't want to confess? 

And Stiles says, wow, dude, uh, so I've been hanging out at Derek's because my dad and Deaton are in the honeymoon phase and it's _super_ obnoxious. So um. 

And Scott says, wait, you aren't married? 

And Stiles says, dude, would I do that to you, really. Oh my god. 

And Scott says, wait, your dad and my boss? I didn't even know they-- 

And Stiles says, yeah fuck my life apparently that happened when Deaton was the only one who'd talk to him about werewolves and um, pause a moment to imagine what deep emotional connection would cause Deaton to give anyone non-cryptic information about anything? 

And Scott says, so it's like, love? 

And Stiles says, they're totally in love it's _so_ gross 

And Scott says, so but. You and Derek. Are getting kind of serious though right? 

And Stiles says, well I think he likes me and the sex is really good, so. 

(They got together after Vegas. Apparently the hugging thing or Stiles in a swimsuit or maybe Derek just really liked his taste in road trip music, who even knows.)


End file.
